


Eudaimonia

by amaranthineefflorescence



Series: Inuyasha (anime) short stories [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: Eudaimonia(n.) lit. "human flourishing" ;a contented state of being happy and healthy and prosperous





	Eudaimonia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from the anime Inuyasha  
> Also, there could be some errors regarding sentence structure, but in this case I do not care

_**Eudaimonia** _ _**  
** _

* * *

 

 

For the realm he now resided in, was not everything the goddess had claimed it to be.

So he sat down, contemplating over the filicity and labyrinthine way of this wickedly beautiful place.

Unbeknownst to him, was he already settled in the sanctuary of it, the otherworldly feeling practically oozing out of this place.

The pure scent of an untouched eco-system permitting the air around him and bringing his complex mind to peace, even reaching into his soul.

His unsettling thoughts and feelings calming for once.

Taking in a deep breath he knew, he found his _eudaimonia_.

 


End file.
